Ruth Aldine
Ruth Aldine, also known as Blindfold, is an American mutant with psychic powers. She has been associated with the X-Men, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Worthington Industries, the Young X-Men, the Paladins, and the Mutant Resistance of the Age of X timeline. Origin Ruth Aldine is a student at the Xavier Institute, and ever since she was a child, she has worn a blindfold to cover up her obvious mutation. This was what inspired her codename, Blindfold. She was first mentioned by Armor and Wing before their confrontation with Ord. Armor and Wing both said she had a big mouth because she had read Wing's mind and informed Armor of his dreams of one day becoming an X-Man. Wing was upset, but Armor told him not to worry, as she wanted to be an X-Man too, and that Blindfold was just lonely. Whether it was her fractured psyche or the fact that her powers were not suited for battle, Blindfold tended to stay out of the limelight. Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: Blindfold is able to read the minds and dreams of others, allowing her to perceive information. She can utilize her telepathy in various ways, including: *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body and onto the astral or physical plane. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. While on the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. While astral projecting, Blindfold is able to forge psi-links with herself and her body. A unique trait of her astral form is the ability to interact with the physical world as though she were tangible. *''Mind Possession:'' Blindfold can possess others through her telepathic powers. *''Mind Control:'' Blindfold can manipulate others to believe whatever she desires. Psychometry: Blindfold has the ability to perceive information or history regarding a person or object through touch, making her knowledgeable about and immune to certain objects that may change the course of events. Precognition: She is able to see events destined to occur through precognitive visions. She has also demonstrated the ability to see events of the past. These visions often come to her as dreams. Clairvoyance: She is able to see far off places and events that are currently occurring, as well as her current surroundings. Telepathic Immunity: Emma Frost stated that Blindfold's mind is in too much flux to be telepathically read. This does not necessarily mean that Blindfold would be immune to telepathic assaults or other telepathic powers that only require the telepath to broadcast their power at the target's mind, only that her mind cannot be read. However, this ability also does not universally shield her from telepathic possession. Astral Energy Manipulation: Blindfold has a varying capacity for the manipulation of psionic energy. Unlike most psychics, she is able to give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms. This, in turn, allows her to create protective psi-armor and blades to assist her in battle; erect highly durable barriers of psychic energy that she can shape and conform as needed; and project blasts, waves, or bolts of psionic energy. She is also able to physically cast her astral form into the physical world while remaining impermissible and pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the astral world. Astral Plane Tapping: She can tap into the enormous psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy. After her brother died for the final time, Blindfold showcased an all-new powerset to match her newfound confidence; it may be possible that she already possessed this ability in a weakened form due to mental disability. Telekinesis: Blindfold has the ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can levitate, propel, and manipulate objects and matter with her mind. Chaos Manipulation: Blindfold is able to successfully manipulate events to achieve a certain desired outcome. With her psychometric abilities, she is able to navigate, control, or warn herself or others about the dangers that may impede their path. Reality Warp Immunity: Blindfold was immune to Legion's reality warp, retaining her true memories and personality during the Age of X. She also exhibited some immunity to Saturnine's interdimensional fugue. Weaknesses Blindness: Blindfold is physically blind, with her eye sockets being completely covered in flesh. Because of this, she cannot cry. After Legion had a psychic backlash due to his father's death, an unexplained event occurred, causing Blindfold's eyeless sockets to shed tears as though they were usable.